Leslie Lucienne
Leslie Lucienne is is a lazy, unmotivated thief who's just looking to make 'the big score' and live out the rest of her life in luxury. She's relatively kind-hearted for a criminal, or at least not cruel enough to really rise to power in the underworld. Which you should probably all be thankful for. Abilities Wings:'Perhaps her most prominent feature Leslie has two gigantic 'wings' growing out of her back. Jet black and lacking bone they resemble lengths of silk or leather rather than actual wings, when at rest at least. When held at the ready or flying though, they bear a striking likeness to bat wings(and has gotten her mistaken for a demon more than once). *''Speed and Agility - Her average speed while flying is about 100 mph and she can 'sprint' a little over 200 and extremely maneuverable able to make 90 degree turns while doing normal speed, this degrades the faster she goes. *''Manipulation'' - Despite lacking bones(or muscles for that matter, they appear very thin) she's able to manipulate them with startling dexterity, gripping things and wrapping them around her like a gown or cloak though fine manipulation (opening doors, typing etc) are beyond her(alas no fingers). She's also use them as a 'platform' for fellow criminas to stand on while they did their work. *''Fighting'' - She can actually fight better with her wings than anything else, even use them to shield her. Despite the thinness of them they can take a lot of punishment, stop small caliber bullet fire and humans with knives easily. Moderate damage, like from shotguns and rifles are a bit more of a pain to block and repeated shots will wear through it. High powered sniper rifles will tear through it and high-caliber bullets will eat away at them quickly. '''Luminescence:She can make her body glow(though oddly, not her wings) from nothing to full daylight(high noon at that). She can make any color she can imagine really, though they tend to have a neon bent. Leslie's also picked up a few other tricks over the years: *''Heavy Beam'' – Requires heavy concentration without interruption, limited to roughly five inches away from her palm. Can burn up to about 6000 degrees (about the heat of an oxyacetylene welding torch). *''Heavy Bullet Beam'' – High impact light beam that can easily puncture through steel like an anti material round within short range (roughly fifteen feet), sluggish charge time between and only sustainable twice within an hour of each two round usage. *''Medium Bullet Beam'' – Hard hitting beam capable of impacting and piercing Kevlar and other body armor variants within moderate range (twenty to forty feet tops with slight accuracy deviation at maximum range or attempted further shots), medium charge time between groups of roughly five to six shots within a half an hour of each back to back shot group sessions. *''Low Level Bullet Beam'' – Quick shooting, low impact variant that allows damage to be dealt at a greater range (sixty feet or so at maximum, with lower accuracy at maximum distances or greater), She can utilize twelve shots back to back that can burn clean through a human target with a semi-auto rate of fire (as fast as she can realistically charge the energy), low charge time between groups of twelve shots within a five minute period. *''Energy Blades'' – Small blades (roughly six inches in blade length alone) manifest from the energy she wields capable of sheering through body armor and flesh with an extreme heat for close range engagements. Can also be thrown but only at the strength of the wielder and loses thermal potency once contact with the wielder has been severed leaving the blade capable of impact and piercing for damage and burns but will dissipate just after impact. The bullets themselves as far as speed is concerned, travel roughly the same FPS (Feet per second) as a 9mm round for the low level. Maybe a .38 special for the medium since it does pack a kick and his given a little more power. And last but not least .50 for the heavy for maximum piercing and damage of impact. (Special thanks to Riley York for formatting and refining my lightshow!) *''Will 'O' the Wisp'' – With relative ease she can conjure and mentally move around small globes of light. These are harmless and serve more as party favors and lanterns for people who ican't/i see in the dark, but must remain within ten feet of her body. She can also will them to explode, which still does no actual damage but dazzles and blinds people. Glamour:Leslie can cast one illusion, making herself look human again. She has very little control over this though: The illusion - It's completely visual. If she's wearing loud shoes and her illusion is wearing slippers, you'll hear the stomping. Or bump into her wings. *''The Details'' - When she manifests the illusion it's the same person every time, her when she was human. The details of it vary based on how she's feeling and living her life. She's feeling ill? Her skin will be pasty and she'll have rings under her eyes. Feels like she needs a shower? Greasy hair and skin. Bruises and cuts show through quite clearly. *''The Clothes'' - The clothes follow the details. Is she lying in bed? Pajamas probably. Robbing a store? Black clothes and probably a ski mask. Feeling beat up? It'll be ripped and torn, etc. Enhanced Senses: '' '' *''Eyesight'' - Twice as good as human norm, can see in the dark (including color and detail) her ability to handle bright lights however is still limited to human norm. All other senses - Twice as good as human norm. Can identify people by smell (though this requires embarassingly close contact both to learn what the person smells like and to identify them later on) but definitely isn't a bloodhound. All in all, great for evesdropping, bad for getting stabbed. *''Enhanced Physique'': Strength - Twice as strong as a normal human. Speed - Three times as fast as a normal human. Wings - Much more dangerous than the rest of her, they're three times as strong and four times above human norm. Regeneration and Resilience: *''Toughness'' - She's as tough as a human in peak physical condition, as well as being able to comfortably survive a wider range of temperatures (from 30 to 150 degrees fahrenheit without any ill effects). Healing - Scrapes, cuts, and bruises fade in less than an hour. Moderate damage in less than a day. Regrowing a limb is possible, but will take months before it's anywhere near where it was and a year before it's back to normal. Reattaching a limb however, will bond immediately and be back to full strength in a week. *'Sidhe Decadence':Leslie's immune to any after affects of drugs. They still affect her just fine(though thanks to her toughness you generally need twice as much as normal for someone her size) but hangovers, withdrawl, and nasty side-effects? Totally immune. Sunburn:While Leslie isn't light sensitive at all, nor a vampire, the coming of dawn wreaks havoc on her magic and her body. Her powers fail and she becomes extremely disoriented for a few minutes. She recovers quickly but for those few minutes she extremely vulnerable. Bright Blood:Leslie's blood seems to contain trace amounts of light, which makes it glow creepily when shed. What she's yet to discover though is that it makes her immune to the vamp virus. The virus still attacks her body however, even as the latent light burns it away causing her flu-like symptoms for a few hours. Heavier dosages last longer and enough might kill her, without turning her into a vamp. Vampires who drink her blood suffer similarly as the low amounts of light eat away them from the inside. Skills Leslie has most of a highschool education and is a rather skilled B&e'er and carjacker. She's decent in a fight, but tends to just get in a cheap shot to disorient opponents and then run away. Appearance In her true form Leslie is an unnatural beauty, standing about 5'2" with pale, flawlessly smooth skin and nearly translucent platinum blonde hair that reaches partway down her back in gently curling waves with gently pointed ears poking out of it. She has large, doe-like eyes that are rainbow-hued, the colors swirling and shifting constantly. A small, button nose sits above a small mouth with pouty lips. Overall she's petite and slender, though generously curved with delicate hands and feet that sport slightly pointed nails. Large, jet black wings sprout from her back, though these are usually wrapped around her like a shimmering gown. Her clothing tends towards casual and cheap, olden beaten up sneakers and similarly stressed jeans. Her wings limit her clothing options though and her simple clothing choices (usually something like a bathing suit top) usually leaves a lot of her torso exposed. Her glamour, when it's up, isn't nearly so perfect. A petite blonde with grey eyes she's pretty enough, not world class but definitely. Her clothing is generally servicible but worn and a bit stained, making it obvious she lives below the middle class. Plaid shirts, baggy shorts and flip flops generally.[/ Personal Belongings Eda always carries around her gun, her Bushranger ACR. In addition to the rifle, she uses a hand gun of the MEU(SOC) pistol, the M-45 MEUSOC, which she carries around in her satchel. Eda also always has a side satchel, with a cardigan, her wallet, her phone and a small dagger (which she doesn't really know how to use, but carries anyway). Her logic is that she never knows what the HLNA will do, so who knows when she'll need to run? Personality Leslie is shy and introverted and more than a little bit of a homebody. However being poor and not wanting to starve has forced her to experience much more of hte world than she'd intended, or ever wanted to. Also being a thief has made most of these experience involve running, or screaming, or pain. Sometimes all three. She's not a monster, actually kind-hearted when she thinks she can afford to be, but certainly isn't afraid to be the bad guy having long ago accepted that she'd rather make a quick score of cash than hold a steady job doing something boring. Or having a boss of any sort. Her strengths include: She can be quite clever when the need arises and is willing to get her hands dirty. She's also extremely loyal to those she considers friends. Her weaknesses include: Leslie's pretty lazy, 'good enough' is about the most she'll aspire to. She's also a bit of a flake and still considers herself human, though trapped in a monster's body and she'd never admit it outloud, she's actually proud of her 'new' body. History Leslie grew up in quaint suburb near New York City, a normal girl growing into a rather boring life. Really the only oddity about her was her avoidance of a nearby bridge, thanks to a recurring nightmare she had about her missing Aunt diving off of it. Then the shift came and thinking they weren't going to survive it her 'mother' admitted that she was actually her aunt and her real mother had committed suicide by jumping off the bridge she'd always had nightmares about, prompting Leslie to run away. She probably would have returned after she calmed down, except she changed into the fey creature she is now. Going deeper into the city and living on the streets were a tough time and at first used her new found abilities to mug criminals. But one day she got in over her head and lost a fight. Rather than beat her to a pulp they took her in and showed her how to live a life of crime, something she took to quite easily. And that's how she's lived ever since, committing a string of petty thefts to save up some money, then blowing it all, prompting her to commit more crimes. She's always on the look out for an easy score, which tends to get her in trouble but luckily her abilities help her get out(usually). She hasn't quite figured out what she is yet, though she does, instinctually, know she's a sidhe of some sort. But the few 'real' sidhe she's met greeted her with contempt and ridicule. With a snide comment about going back underground where she belongs. Time Line THERE IS NO TIME (line) (yet) Trivia